Six Years
by annabell22
Summary: After the Lady of the Nightosphere has put Fionna in a coma Marshall Lee has to take care of a baby for six years before she finally wakes back up. Contains OC and takes place after my story Who's.


So some people asked me after reading my story Who's what Marshall Lee would be like raising his kid alone. Even if he would have tons of help from Gumball and Cake. So I decided to write this about how the first six years of it would go, mostly because Fionna came back after six years. And if you don't understand the starting of this, you should read Who's, it is on my account.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Testing**

The immortal looked down on the adventuress, tears formed in his eyes as he attempted to hide them. He wasn't used to his emotions taking over. It wasn't something he normally let himself do. He usually he tried his best to avoid it. He always thought it made one look weak. He never tried to show much emotion, but now he couldn't help himself. He felt somewhat responsible for what had happened to her, even if a lot of the blame went to his mother and the Prince in his eyes.

While the Prince was busy attending to the small human vampire hybrid. He was making sure everything was fine genetic wise and testing the infant's different reactions to different reactions to vampire weaknesses. However, the different doses of normal vampire weaknesses were small. Nothing seemed too bad, until he tried taking some blood from the child, making her cry.

This rang through Marshall Lee's ears, making a small hiss roll off his tongue before he floated off to see what the prince had done to make the infant cry. His demon eyes had begun to show as he stormed off to where the girl had been held. Prince Gumball was trying to calm the infant down, making shushing noises before he stopped, staring directly at the angry immortal standing before him.

"What did you do?" Marshall Lee hisses, eyeing the prince closely. The infant only continues to cry louder as the boy hissed. "Oh, uh, sorry…"

"It's not your fault," Prince Gumball sighed, handing over the baby to Marshall Lee.

"W-What're you doing?" Marshall Lee asked worriedly, holding the bawling and squirming infant out to Gumball to take from him. Gumball just eyed Marshall Lee confusingly, shaking his head as the infant continued crying. "Do something..! You're the one who made her cry in the first place!"

"Can you just hold your own kid for a few minutes?" Gumball asked, throwing his arms into the air as he turns back around to the testing table. "I just poked her with a needle and she freaked out. It's just normal testing after most Candy children are born. Plus some special vampire and human testing."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Marshall Lee asked, raising a brow suspiciously. "You can't just go pokin' a baby with a needle. That's totally messed up! Why would you even do that?" The prince sighed, bringing another needle before the vampire backed up. "No, dude! Get that stinkin' thing away from her!"

"I suppose I could do it another time," Gumball shrugged. "She seems to be mostly human. There shouldn't be much problems with her. I was just curious to see how her genetics had worked themselves out. From the records I and Doctor Prince have recorded, there aren't any records of a vampire and human hybrid. However, we only have a few human records. You should ask Cake for some suggestions. She did grow up with a human and should have some memory of what to do. She did remember times before Fionna was adopted into their family."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do that," Marshall Lee muttered, "Can you just calm the squirt down?" Gumball nodded, taking Alex from Marshall Lee and tending to her. "I'll just… be over there." He starts to float away before turning back to the prince and infant. "If you even bring another needle around her I will personally melt you down myself." He floats back out of the room as he sees Cake lying on Fionna's stomach, talking to her in a whisper. He couldn't tell what she was saying, but he didn't want to interrupt.

He floats above one of the chairs in the Candy Infirmary. He rested his head in his hands as he leaned back, tired himself before Cake turned to him. There was a small smile spread on the cat's face, knowing everyone had been through a lot the past few days, and she didn't want to stress him out any further. She stretches out, a small cracking noise coming from her spine before she jumps off the bed and walks to Marshall Lee. Her torso stretched so she was eye level with him before sitting on his stomach, and the back of her caught up with the front of her.

"Hey there, tough guy. Where've you been?" she asks, giggling a little. "Where's little Alex, eh? I figured you would have her." Marshall Lee just shakes his head, remaining quiet as his eyes remained closed. "Hey! Paste Face! I'm talkin' to you! Anyone in there?" She pokes at his head, a devious smile spreading on her face as she just continued to repeat his name.

"She's with Gum-butt, okay?" Marshall Lee hisses, having enough of Cake's constant badgering. "You happy now, cat?" Cake was shocked, as her eyes widen and her pupils grow smaller.

"What crawled up your pants and died?" Cake asked him, raising her brow at him.

"You should know," Marshall Lee hissed softly, crossing his arms.

"What? Fionna?" Cake asked, making him nod. "Come on, don't be like that, Marshall. It could be worse you know. Gumball said she was going to be okay in a few years, so you don't be such a wad about this..." Cake sighed, sitting up and taking Marshall Lee's hands in her paws. "You can't be distance like this anymore. You gotta be there for that kid, you got that, Marshall? She ain't your zombie kitty who you can leave alone for days. You do know that don't you?"

"Of course I know that, Flee Bag," Marshall Lee hissed at her, his demon eyes flashing bright red.

"And you can't do junk like that either! Humans are oobers sensitive!" Cake hissed back. "You'll scare the poor baby's buns off! I will kill you with my own paws if I see you hurtin' my niece! You understand me?" Marshall Lee just sighs, putting a hand to his face.

"What do you think I'm gonna do to her? Throw her out the window to see if she'll float or something?" he jokes, making the cat hiss.

"I don't know!" she hissed at him. "I'm watchin' you, Paste Face."

* * *

Again, if you didn't read my story Who's? this probably didn't make a lot of sense. Reminder it's on my account if you want to read it, but you don't really have to if you don't want to. That's cool too. I will continue this if it gets enough reviews. I appreciate any reviews, favorites and or follows you guys give! Thanks guys! And side note, I will be updating Color Blind and The Batman, I just wanted to see how you guys reacted to this story idea.


End file.
